1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mounting devices for vehicle rear view mirrors and more particularly pertains to an adjustable extender for a vehicle exterior side mirror which may be adapted for telescopingly extending an original equipment vehicle side rear view mirror, of a type commonly used on pickup trucks, away from a vehicle to increase an operator's field of view when towing a trailer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of mounting devices for vehicle rear view mirrors is known in the prior art. More specifically, mounting devices for vehicle rear view mirrors heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of securing a vehicle rear view mirror in a position to enable the vehicle operator to see objects behind the vehicle without turning are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
The present invention is directed to improving devices for securing a vehicle rear view mirror in a position to enable the vehicle operator to see objects behind the vehicle without turning in a manner which is safe, secure, economical and aesthetically pleasing.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,217,197 to Spitzer describes a vehicle rear view mirror extension device comprising a U-shaped extension arm inserted in the original mirror mounting bracket on the vehicle and the original mirror support arm is inserted in a sleeve that is rigidly secured to the other end of the arm. U.S. Pat. No. 4,905,954 to Taylor discloses n vehicle exterior side mirror mount extension that is interposed between a vehicle side door mirror mounting and a mirror mount base.
The prior art also discloses a vehicle extendable side view mirror as shown in U.S. Pat. No. Des. 331,216 to McGouldrick, a mounting apparatus for outside rear view mirror assembly of U.S. Pat. No. 4,441,681 to Oda et al., and a bracket assembly in U.S. Pat. 3,473,773 to Meyer.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose an adjustable extender for a vehicle exterior side mirror for telescopingly extending an original equipment vehicle side rear view mirror, of a type commonly used on pickup trucks, away from a vehicle to increase an operator's field of view when towing a trailer.
In this respect, the adjustable extender for a vehicle exterior side mirror according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of telescopingly extending an original equipment vehicle side rear view mirror away from a vehicle to increase an operator's field of view when towing a trailer.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new adjustable extender for a vehicle exterior side mirror which can be used for telescopingly extending an original equipment vehicle side rear view mirror, of a type commonly used on pickup trucks, away from a vehicle to increase an operator's field of view when towing a trailer. In this regard, the present invention, substantially fulfills this need.
As illustrated by the background art, efforts are continuously being made in an attempt to develop devices for securing a vehicle rear view mirror in a position to enable the vehicle operator to see objects behind the vehicle without turning. No prior effort, however, provides the benefits attendant with the present invention. Additionally, the prior patents and commercial techniques do not suggest the present inventive combination of component elements arranged and configured as disclosed and claimed herein.
The present invention achieves its intended purposes, objects, and advantages through a new, useful and unobvious combination of method steps and component elements, with the use of a minimum number of functioning parts, at a reasonable cost to manufacture, and by employing only readily available materials.